


【乔樱】和幼驯染一起过夜是否搞错了什么

by aaaoi



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaaoi/pseuds/aaaoi
Summary: 第六话衍生
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	【乔樱】和幼驯染一起过夜是否搞错了什么

*第六话无责任脑洞后续温泉和旅馆play

“咳、咳咳……”

泡温泉难得的好心情在被污泥袭击之后一扫而空，由于一切发生的太过突然，樱屋敷脚底一滑踩空在了水里，扎好的头发也散开来湿漉漉贴在身上好不狼狈，南城在欣赏了大约五秒之后终于伸手把他拉了起来顺便狠狠嘲笑了五分钟。

结果回过神来才注意到这个难闻的味道是有多强烈，哪怕在温泉池里不断冲洗也并没有用，曆和兰加露出了计谋得逞的大笑，两位被成功捉弄的大人只得秉持着不能和未成年计较的心情暗暗忍耐着。樱屋敷拧干了头发上的水重新绑了起来，在发觉身上的气味越发明显之后终于忍不住出手了。

“啊啊，温泉水不是这么用的啊！！”

被扑面而来的热水袭击了一脸的曆捂着脸躲到了一旁，结果很快演变成了几人之间激烈的泼水大战，只是毕竟温度过高，一小会儿就觉得有些头晕目眩了。

“停停停，我投降——”南城举着双手咳了咳呛到的水，“你们这些年轻人真是精力充沛啊。”

“不如现在回去吧？泡久了会头晕。”曆似乎也觉得有些疲惫了，这么提议着，兰加跟着点点头。

“你们先走吧，我要再泡一会儿。”南城摆了摆手。

其实并不是因为还想再泡一会儿温泉——而是因为刚刚的混战里，不小心和樱屋敷那家伙撞在了一起，下意识地想避免滑倒结果手一把抱在了他的腰上，然后因为差点连累樱屋敷还遭到了一个愤怒的眼神。感叹了一下皮肤还真是光滑啊，沾着水汽的洁白皮肤看起来晶莹剔透，不愧是常年防晒的人。然而这时发生了尴尬的事情——

由于刚刚和樱屋敷肌肤相贴距离过近，他发现自己硬了……

因此才和未成年提议让他们先走，所幸他们也没有再多停留，让他得以有时间来恢复到正常状态。还好在布满蒸汽的池子里并不能看得到下半身的状态，稍微冷静一下就可以出去了，他正这么想着，看到樱屋敷用怀疑的眼神上下打量着自己。

“卡拉，告诉白痴猩猩，再泡下去会怎么样。”樱屋敷转头对卡拉说道。

“南城虎次郎，此刻生理指标偏高，继续下去会出现头晕血压升高等现象，五分钟之后会——”

“停停停，我知道。”南城并不想让他发现自己为何还待在这里的原因，装作毫不在意的样子，不过反而让樱屋敷更加怀疑了，打量了一番南城然后目光停留在了水下。

“你……该不会……”

两人打小认识这么多年，读对方表情已经是毫无障碍的程度，从南城微妙的神情上樱屋敷已经猜出了个大概。樱屋敷从温泉池里站起来的时候装作不小心一般手指掠过了某个关键部位，在心里暗暗感叹了一下真是没用的大猩猩。

“喂！！！”

哪有这么给人火上浇油的啊。南城愤愤地看了一眼樱屋敷，此时走出来的他正在那边擦拭身上的水珠，某种程度上也是另外一种方式的火上浇油，南城别过头来尽量不往那边看，结果卡拉好死不死现在开始了提醒模式。

“南城虎次郎，血压处于急速上升中，需要尽快降温。”

我知道了啦！！南城在心里咆哮着，只是出于不想被樱屋敷那家伙嘲笑的想法，才一直呆在这里的好不好。然而强壮如他现在也有点撑不住了，意识到情况不太妙的他赶忙起身，结果突然觉得头晕目眩然后有些站不稳。

“白痴大猩猩，你在干嘛？”

樱屋敷为了避免刚刚擦干的身体又被溅上水，下意识扶住了南城。

“哦，谢啦，四眼。”

——南城嘴上这么说着，发觉到樱屋敷的目光停留在某个部位，他干咳一声赶紧裹上了浴巾。

他想起来今天早些时候被知念那小子捉弄了一下，当时看到樱屋敷那边时候竟然下意识心跳漏了一拍，真不知道自己是哪根筋搭错了。在两人没见面的这段时间里他是不是又变白了一些？不然怎么让当时的自己那么失态呢。一边叹息着一边拿起了旁边的浴衣，结果没想到身下还有残留着点精神的关键部位突然被握住了。

樱屋敷早已衣着整齐地等在一边，不知是出于恶趣味还是报复心理来了这么一出。被纤细的手这么握住刚刚降下去的温度又直直升高，南城只觉得刚刚平复下来的欲望重新高涨。感觉到对方的手指反复在敏感的凹陷处滑过，忍不住一阵颤栗。不过樱屋敷仿佛并不满足于此，摘下了刚刚才戴好的面罩，然后温热的口腔包裹住了敏感部位。

“哈啊、你搞什么……薰。”

樱屋敷并没有给予回应，只是动作越发得寸进尺，舌尖舔舐过硬物中央的缝隙，顺着底部一路来到头部然后紧紧裹住上方的一小块。灼热的吐息逐渐让四周变得湿润，向上瞟了一眼南城的表情之后似乎感觉很满意，然后加上了右手来进行上下抚慰。

本来就已经精神百倍的部位被这么一番折腾之后没多久就泄了出来，体液顺着樱屋敷的指尖滴落在地上，本着最好不要给温泉旅馆添麻烦的想法南城赶忙擦拭了一番现场，尽管此刻还处于大脑空白的贤者期。

  
“乔和樱，还真是久啊。”

曆和兰加想了想还是决定在门口等一下他们，但是终究还是并没有等到，于是打算自己先撤了。

樱屋敷仿佛什么都没发生一样重新戴好了面罩拿起了滑板，挑衅一样对着身后的南城说，“老规矩？”

处于短暂头脑空白状态中的南城甚至还没反应过来，樱屋敷就已经架好了姿势似乎随时准备出发。

“喂喂，有没有搞错啊。”南城无奈地叹了口气，只得也抄起滑板跟在了旁边，“你不是已经赢过一次了？虽然有点勉强——”

“所以我要彻底地赢一次。”樱屋敷冷淡地瞥了他一眼。

然而南城自知此时的身体状态似乎不太适合进行竞技，但樱屋敷才不管那么多，看他已经过来早已做好了出发的准备。结果也不出所料，两人之间的差距大概超出了上次5cm左右，樱屋敷露出了胜利者的笑容。

回到旅馆，在尝试反反复复冲洗三次并用了好几倍的沐浴露之后身上的味道总算消散地差不多了，樱屋敷此刻心情非常糟糕，显而易见旁边的南城成为了他的发泄对象。

“你为什么还待在这里？”樱屋敷不满地看着正躺在榻榻米上的南城，“回你自己的房间。”

“哪有放着豪华版不住去住简陋版的道理。”南城则当耳旁风一样，换了个姿势改为侧躺，看起来好不惬意。

“可以，住宿费和餐费给我结一下。”低气压的樱屋敷走到他旁边，泄愤一般直直光脚踩了过去，结果脚踝被一把握住了然后姿势倒转过来，南城压在了他的上方。

“该轮到我了吧？”南城嘴角带笑，撑在上方看着他。

今天一整天看到这家伙都有点分神——无论是在海滩边的时候，还是在温泉里的时候，怎么可能忍得住什么都不做。刚刚回来的时候就直接没有去自己房间，反而留在了这边可不就是在等这一刻吗。

见樱屋敷没说话，认为已经得到默许的南城摘下了他的眼镜放在一旁，樱屋敷握着折扇象征性地抵住了南城警告了一下，“不要在这边。”

原因是身后就是自己珍贵的书法作品，当然不容得玷污，但南城才不会管那么多，不顾他的抗议直接把整个人抱在了墙边的桌子上。尽管已经发泄过一次，但此时还是精神百倍的下半身正紧紧抵着樱屋敷。像在温泉时候樱屋敷对他做的一样，他直接掀开了浴衣发现对方也和他一样下身已经高高耸起，唇舌从光滑的小腿一路舔舐过去的同时手指游离在股间，为了缓解给对方扩张带来的痛感加快了唇舌的频率。

“哈、慢点……”

樱屋敷不由得抓紧了南城的头，但反而让对方又往自己这边来了一点，让舔舐更加深入了，敏感的部位在唇和喉咙之间摩擦着越发灼热，升温的吐息在胯间交缠，觉得在这样下去似乎不太妙，樱屋敷抓着南城的头让他停下来。

他又何尝不是一整天都在被南城分心，从他疯狂在海滩上释放荷尔蒙开始，尽管努力视而不见但还是不由得多看了几眼。结果他在温泉里的时候竟然还对着自己起了反应，那就更加没有放过的道理了。不过他也是没想到南城在回来之后依旧这么精力充沛，还没休息多久就开始了攻势。

这么想着的他有些分神，结果被进入的瞬间闷哼出声，然后嘴被堵上了，口腔里的唇舌交缠稍微分散了一些下半身的注意力，意识到此刻身后是自己珍贵的作品，只得努力不靠在墙上保持身体前倾的姿势。南城发觉了他在担心什么，“贴心”地将他几乎整个人抱起然后找准一点直直顶去。被突然腾空袭击的樱屋敷显然没料到这一出，咬了一下南城的舌头结果遭到了反击——加快频率的攻势渐渐剥夺了他残存的理智，后穴在一阵阵冲击下紧紧包裹着甬道里的硬物有规律地开合，樱屋敷忍不住双腿夹紧了面前的人，结果臀部又被托起来一点，交合的姿势更深了一些。

大腿有些不耐地抵着南城的腰间上下摩擦结果被视为挑逗性的动作，南城抱着他双腿的力道更紧了一些然后将他整个人抬离桌面，失去了唯一支撑点的樱屋敷只能抱紧面前的人，然后任由对方掌控着主动权。南城有力的双手从臀部移到了大腿上，在欲望的冲击下不由得紧紧抓着然后在洁白的皮肤上留下了几道红印。

感受到抱紧自己的双臂逐渐越来越使力，南城加快了身下的动作，一下下冲撞着敏感点。体内的硬物越来越灼热，樱屋敷只觉得意识逐渐涣散然后在一阵高频抽插后终于忍不住射了出来，但并没有让南城停下动作。

见他已经到达了高潮，南城依旧维持着抱着他的状态将他抵在了墙边——当然，出于对方的强烈抗议，是没有悬挂书法作品的那一面。刚刚找到支撑物的樱屋敷还没来得及喘口气，就又被继续冲撞着，才到达顶点的身体有些受不了这种冲击，在攻势之下不由自主地收缩着，反而加剧了南城的快感，被反复夹击了几次之后也终于泄在了里面。

“哈啊……”

觉得手臂有些软，南城把樱屋敷以微妙的姿势抱了下来，眼前自顾不暇的樱屋敷并没有顾得上表示不满。

都怪这家伙，又要再洗第四次澡了。

“所以说，你是不是该回去自己房间了？”樱屋敷结束新一轮的冲洗之后不满地盯着南城。

“哈——我还想在这里过夜呢。”南城用无辜的眼神看着他，“难道不该拥有一点奖励吗？”

稳稳地接住飞过来的一个枕头，将它视为同意留宿的证明，南城心满意足地上床准备入睡。樱屋敷没有多说什么，只是心里默默在两人之间的账单上又记了一笔，任由南城的手搂过来在胸口游荡着。

第二天早上，当暗影发现无论如何敲南城的房门都没有反应的时候，犹豫了下是否该去樱屋敷那里，但是那个人生气起来也是很恐怖的啊啊他可不想撞见。结果在他纠结的时候南城倒是大大方方从樱屋敷房间里走了出来叫他们吃早饭。

“咦——真的可以吗？！”曆看着豪华版的早餐兴奋地问着。

樱屋敷狠狠瞪了一眼南城，当然这次也是他干的好事，一大早叫了一群人来吃早饭，扰了他难得的清静时光，果然每次出门碰到他就准没什么好事。而南城则像无事发生一样笑嘻嘻搂过来肩膀然后悄悄说了句谢谢款待。

「款待」的两层意思他自然明白，但当着众人的面他不好发作，只好在背后狠狠掐了一下南城。

自己留他过夜真不知道是哪根筋搭错了，下次绝对不要这样了。

END


End file.
